


Stomach Ache

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Fertile vampires and their kinks. [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is..., William Beckett - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dom Pete, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Fluff, High School, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prom, Punching, Stomach Ache, Vampires, belly punch, sub william, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William likes been punched in the belly. </p><p>(Feel free to tell me any kinks you would like to see and I will try and write them)</p><p>Feel free to follow fertile William's tumblr<br/>http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Ache

Some of the doms in the following stories will be taller and some of the fertiles shorter, sorry for any confusion.

Stomach Ache 

William had always liked pain, it was common for a fertile vampire. It was just the way they were wired. It had been years since the first time he got hit accidentally hit in the belly by a basket ball, the way it felt, the way the wind was knocked out of him making him go to his knees clutching his flat belly. It had despite the pain felt good. 

It had taken a few years since he was able to explore this kink, but the day came when he was alone with Pete Wentz, a dom in his year at school. Pete was six foot a little taller then William, and William had been friends with him since he was a little kid, he couldn't remember really. Pete had always been the proper gentleman towards fertiles even though Pete had a strong sadistic streak. William had saw him beating up humans without a second thought. 

“The gym looks real pretty,” William had smiled looking around the decorated hall that was ready for prom. 

“Yeah, don't really do pretty,” Pete had laughed before looking William up and down “Unless the pretty happens to be a fertile,”

This had made William blush making the shy fertile look down and hide behind his hair, something William often did.

“You're really pretty William, even though you act like you don't know it,” Pete had smirked.

“I don't know what you mean,” William whispered sitting down on one the benches. In William's own eyes he was plain at best.

“Well dear, some fertiles can be real bitches when they know their pretty, I'm not really into that,” Pete said sitting next to William and putting his hand under William's chin and tilting his head back so the fertile had to look at him. Pete had always thought William was beautiful with large brown eyes and abundant dark hair. 

“I guess I'm not bitchy then because I'm not really pretty,” William giggled in a nervous way. 

“What even makes you think you're not pretty?” William scoffed. He had seen plenty of doms giving William lustful looks, even if the fertile hadn't noticed it himself. 

“I'm tall, skinny and awkward,” William sighed trying to look away from Pete but it was hard while Pete was still cupping his chin.

“Nah you're elegant, tell me what your slant is,” Pete had laughed. William knew that Pete being a dom tact wouldn't be his strong point. Doms just didn't spend a lot of time talking about their feelings.

“My slant- why would you want to know that?” William said biting his lip. They had talked about such thing in fertile health and sexuality classes but he had never talked about it with a dom.

“Yeah, I know most fertiles are into pain like us doms like dishing it out. So have you thought about what sort of pain you like,” Pete smirked.  
“I- I like the idea of being hit in the belly. I never done it b-but I like the idea,” William whispered. His eyes fluttering close as he felt the doms hand rest on his flat belly.

“Yeah, that's kind of hot, you want me to hit you in the belly,” Pete said in a low voice.

“I d-don't know I never done anything with a dom before,”

“I won't hit you to hard, not the first time anyway,” Pete smirked his hand still on William's belly as the dom pressed down slightly making the fertile moan.

“First time?” William questioned, he had never seen Pete in a sexual way. He was just someone that had always been around, almost like a brother, now though with his voice low in William's ear and his strong hand on William's belly it made his heart quicken, and William knew that even if he said no he would never see Pete in the same way again. 

“Yeah, thought we could test your limits together,” Pete said still pressing down on William's belly making the fertile catch his breath.

“Okay- just not to hard,” William moaned then gasped as Pete punched him. It wasn't that hard but it was enough to give William the same feeling as all those years ago when he was hit with a basket ball. 

“You okay,” Pete whispered massaging William's stomach as the fertile head dropped on his shoulder. 

“I-I think so,” William moaned.

“So want to come to prom with me?” Pete smiled lightly hitting William's belly again.

“I think I would like that,” William smiled before he let Pete kiss him.


End file.
